


The Lies We're Told

by bruxabrvxa (Mistrust), Mistrust



Category: Ashes to Ashes
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, Drabble, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-06
Updated: 2014-02-06
Packaged: 2018-01-11 09:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1171723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/bruxabrvxa, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mistrust/pseuds/Mistrust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gene Hunt muses about betrayals and lies. He's tired of trusting people just to be lied to. [set at the end of season 2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lies We're Told

She sounded almost legit when she lied.

Every time, and he didn't know what to make of it. For the past two years he had learned to love her. Not only her slender, lustful frame, but her mind as well, to the point where he tried to stop himself of making too many sexual jokes.

He came to respect her. More than that… He came to trust her.

He loved her.

Gene Hunt loved Alex Drake, and he didn't know what to do about it. He'd look at her and be amazed by the way she walked on this earth. He was a fucking secret admirer.

And she lied to him. She looked him in the eyes and she lied to him, almost convincingly. He felt his heart being ripped open at that moment. How did she dare, how did she bloody _dare_ to lie to him so bluntly?

After Chris's betrayal, Gene had felt lost. And he wasn't used to feel lost at all. Things were always under his control. He was the D.C.I. He was the Guv. Everybody respected him, everybody owned him their jobs, not because of friendly favours, but because he demanded of them everything they could give, and because of that, they deserved their jobs and his respect, as much as he concealed it in bad jokes and disapproving looks.

But he had never honestly expected betrayal.

Not from Chris, not from him at all.

That was enough to make him mortified. He hadn't been able to actually question Chris Skelton about anything, he had entrusted this task to Alex. That's why he had asked her to stay when he was about to meet with Chris. Because he knew he couldn't possibly do it alone. He needed her, he needed her to face that ugly truth. And she stood by his side, loyally.

But now… Now he wondered how much of that was really true.

He could read the lies in her eyes, and it only made him feel angrier and betrayed.

He loved her.

He bloody loved her. How could she not know? She had to know. She _knew_ he loved her.

And yet, she looked into his eyes and made up all those fairyland lies. And if there was something that Gene Hunt could not stand were lies.

He trusted and loved Alex Drake.

And she repaid him with lies.


End file.
